StarCrossed Lovers
by ChibiPiccolo
Summary: Roxas and Axel have been lovers for a long time until something occurs to seperate them both. But what could it be? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

A/ N: Hurray for Kingdom Hearts©! I started to like it all over again. XD Especially Yaoi pairings~ 3

People have told me that I'm a good writer. So hopefully that's true. ^^'

Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story.

Oh and please review my work! :3 That would be very appreciative!

Rated: T, for now. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts© nor the characters.

**Prologue**

**Roxas' PoV**

My blue eyes fluttered open as I took a look around my room, a grin on my face. Memories were flooding through my head of the fun time I had with my lover Axel last night. I turned to him and looked at his sleeping face, blushing slightly. My lips pressed on his forehead before I went to grab my boxers. I got out of bed and stretched a lot, due to major soreness in places you don't need to know.

"Good morning" mumbled Axel, yawning and looking at me, a mischievous look on his face. I didn't know what was going on, but he had something in mind. He stood up and put on his boxers before walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly. I shivered, goosebumps trailing down my neck. It felt very weird when he did that, but good at the same time. I sighed a little, pouting at him when he grinned at my reaction.

"Still got the goosebumps, huh?" He asked, chuckling and being a tease like always. He tickled my ribs lightly, my body squirming and I started to laugh. Axel smiled and kissed my lips softly before leaning down and whispering in me ear. "What's for breakfast?"

I hit him with a pillow and rolled my eyes, laughing and watching him pretending that it hurt. "Ouch Roxas, don't do that again!" He said and smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly before going to the kitchen and making some scrambled eggs and toast. Luckily I knew how to cook. If not, we would be surviving on fast-foods. I served the eggs and toast after it was done making and place it on two plates before putting them on the table.

"Axel! Food's done!" I shouted out and next thing I knew, he was already sitting in the table, scarfing down food as if he hadn't eaten in months. I laughed as he moaned, his response on how good the food was. I sat down and began to eat. We chatted while we ate and afterwards, I picked up the dishes and cleaned them up. I felt Axel's arms around my waist and I put the dish I had in my hands down. He whirled me around and pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me deeply. I sighed a little, my eyes closed and I kissed him back. The warmth feeling of love was rushing through me, electric sparks between the kiss and how close our bodies were. A sound of a shattered glass broke the kiss and I jumped. I listened for a while but no other noise occurred afterwards.

"I think there's someone here." I said, a bit afraid. "I'm going to go check it out." I stood up and was just about to leave when I felt Axel's hand on my wrist, stopping me abruptly.

"Roxas, I'm going with you. Who knows if the robber could have a weapon on him. I don't want you getting hurt." Axel said with a serious tone in his voice. When Axel became defensive, he tended to stay that way and won't change. He was pretty stubborn you can say. I sighed and nodded, walking to the room where we had both heard the crash. All of a sudden, something hit my head, like a piece of glass and the room blackened. The last thing I heard was Axel shouting out my name as I disappeared into the darkness. What was going on? Was I dieing? What happened to Axel? I couldn't move, nor could I speak. I felt like I was falling, falling to who knows where. Heaven? Hell? I don't know. My mind was just swirling and my eyes slowly closed. I felt frozened into place, the feeling of cold needles stabbing me everywhere before I lost consciousness, unable to fight the feeling off as the darkness took over and swallowed me whole.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I probably should be more detailed enough. ;-; I hope you enjoyed the prologue atleast. Review please, so I can keep on writing. :3 Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

****

A/N:

Anyway, please enjoy the first Chapter of the new fanfic: Star-Crossed Lovers!

Please Review! :D

Unfortunatly I do not own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever. Never will. I wish I could though.

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Roxas' Pov**

I sat up on my bed, beads of sweat dripping down my face. That same dream . . . it kept coming to me for some reason. The question is: why? I never met this so called "Axel" and I wasn't gay. I think. But that's not the point. I wiped my sweat off my forehead and slowly got out of bed, the dream haunting me as I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

My head was whirling with thoughts. Why is this happening all of a sudden? This never occurred until a couple of weeks ago. Why was it haunting me now? I felt very confused and it was starting to give me a head, making me very irritated. I got out of the bathroom and put on a black t-shirt with dark jeans, making my way to the kitchen. I wasn't a very good cook, which made me ponder on why my dream self was good at cooking. My apartment was always quiet except for my movement or the humming of the AC. Sometimes music will be blasting on the radio but today, I wasn't in the mood to listen to music. Besides, I had to get to school. I don't want to ruin ways to graduate, although I'm starting to feel senioritis on me.

I slipped on my black Vans and slung my book bag over my shoulder. Hopefully, today will be a good day with my friends: Olette, Pence, and Hayner. A small smile crept on my face before I got out of the apartment, locked the door behind me and left on my way. The outside atmosphere was nice and crisp, fall season just around the corner. I closed my eyes, pausing for a second and inhaling the smell of autumn leaves. I continued on my way, seeing my friends waving at me at the bus stop.

"Roxas! You made it!" shouted Olette, smiling and a slight hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She threw her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back, Pence and Hayner joining afterwards.

"Jeez, you guys are acting like you haven't seen me in years and it's only been the weekend!" I said shortly after the hugging moment was gone, blushing lightly. The memory of the dream was tucked away in my brain, staying there locked up.

"It doesn't matter! It's called friendship!" said Hayner with a grin on his face. We all walked together to school just before the first bell rang. We went to our first period, English IV. Payner started to mumble to himself, something about "English class isn't important." must have heard because she gave Hayner a death glare before he sat down in a desk on the right side of mine. Olette sat on my left and Pence sat next to Hayner. The teacher was starting on her lesson on how important grammar would be on exams in order to get to the college you wanted.

Time seemed to slow for some reason and just when I was looking out the window, I saw a red-headed figure blur by. What the-? Was this some kind of joke? I looked back at the teacher, trying to concentrate on the teacher. But next thing I knew, there was black-cloaked figure tapping on the window with his black gloved hands. I stayed stiff, wondering why I felt this way. Then again I didn't even want to know. When the bell rang for next class, I quickly ran off to my Physics class, not waiting for my friends. That wasn't Axel was it? Why was here out of all places? I was starting to get frightened for a moment but shook my head quickly.

'Maybe I'm just having hallucinations. After all, no one else saw him outside. Was it even Axel at all?' Once again, my head was swimming with thoughts of the mysterious red-head and I felt flustered. I'm starting to feel like I'm getting a fever but I went to class anyway. I sat down in the back of the room, resting my head on my arms, my cheeks still red.

Rest of the day went by, even though Hayner, Pence and Olette were upset that I ditched them after English class. I apologized to them immediately, saying that I would owe them some Sea Salt Ice cream later. They all smiled happily and went off to the bus stop to go home. I wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by noise so I went by foot back to my apartment.

By now, my body temperature had cooled down and I was glad to be in front of my apartment door. When I unlocked it, I went inside and dropped my bag, my eyes widened at the mess of my apartment. It looked like a tornado went through here. Furniture thrown around, cushion clawed out of the pillows, frames broken. A yellow piece of paper on my wall flew toward my direction and I took it, my eyes skimming at the black cursive letters written upon it. My hands were shaking as my blue eyes filled with fear were skimming the note.

"We are out to get you back.

Be prepared."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's where I shall stop! Cliffhanger teehee :P

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I tried not to make it too short. Sorry. The classes will be in more detail next time.

Review please?

It would make me happy, especially Roxas since things are gonna happen.

Roxas: I'm not gonna die, right?

Chibi: Maybe... Maybe not? That'll be decided upon reviews.

Roxas: ... PLEASE REVIEW! T_T


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Omg I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I got grounded and I haven't been able to update since I got school work piling up on me!

English Teacher: DID YOU FINISH YOUR PROJECT? *medusa hair*

Me: Noo… ;-;

English Teacher: *whips* DO IT!

Me: GAHHHH I NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!

Anyway, thanks for reading the previous chapter and the prologue. I will stop babbling now and start this chapter already. ^_^'

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Roxas' Pov**

I fell on my knees, obviously shaken from the note and damages of my home. What had caused all of this to happen? I haven't done anything wrong. I never made enemies except for Seifer but he doesn't know where I live nor do I think he would be that much of a bastard to do such a thing like this. I shook my head quickly, stood up and started cleaning the apartment. Glass shards, wood, plush, anything else on the floor I threw out. I let out a sigh and looked out the window. It must have taken a couple of hours to reorganize the apartment because it was now evening. Like on cue, a shooting star passed by and I closed my eyes.

"I wish I could solve this whole fiasco" I said softly and closed the window. I got my towel and went to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower. My head was full of thoughts, replaying today all over again. Today was an easy day at school and tomorrow was when school can "officially start" by meeting all your teachers instead of being stuck in your homeroom all day. I opened my eyes and stepped out of the shower, drying myself with a towel before wrapping it around my waist. I walked to my bedroom and put on my boxers and a white tanktop before crawling onto my bed and drifting off to sleep.

**Axel's Pov**

I couldn't bare to do this for some reason. I was always optimistic about missions but this one made me feel sick to my stomach. This made me pause and wonder why I felt this way all of a sudden. Roxas betrayed the Organization and this was just the beginning of his punishment. He left and never came back. Not even to say goodbye. Just disappeared like a ghost. His room was still the same, untouched since he had stayed at the castle. It was strange, how I couldn't remember anything other than waking up in my room, feeling completely brain-washed. I tried to remember what happened previously, but my brain ends up fogging up; as if refusing to give me access.

"C;mon Axel! We got to get to Roxas' place before he leaves!" shouted Demyx and I sighed.

"I'm going!" I shouted back, feeling too lazy to walk all the way downstairs to the entrance of the castle. My chakrams appeared in my hands and I quickly rushed out of my room to where Demyx, Marluxia and Zexen were before going off to the tiny apartment.

When I arrived, I had a major sense of déjà vu. I felt safe here, as if I had been here many times before. How weird. My eyes skimmed the room, unsure on what else to do or say. I picked up a picture frame and frowned. It was Roxas, grinning like a happy 5-year-old with his … friends. My stomach tied in knots, which startled me. Never have I felt this way before with anyone. It was starting to scare me but I put myself together. Well, attempted to. It just bothered me on how I felt this way. After all, Nobodies were not supposed to feel emotions for anyone. So how was it possible for me to feel something for someone?

"_He was the Chosen one, the key-bearer. That doesn't give him the right to leave and betray us" fumed Xemnas as he recalled what had happened previously. His eyes were filled with anger and it startled me, surprisingly enough._

"_Axel don't give him pity you hear me?" I nodded in response and he dismissed me with his hand, too furious to speak._

I still felt the heated anger of his eyes on me, even though he wasn't near me and I was glad he wasn't. He would have probably sensed the pang of hurt I'm currently feeling and lecture me again on the importance of getting revenge on Roxas before forcing him back to the Organization XIII which didn't really make sense. If you wanted a member so bad back in, why not try to persuade them instead of attempting to ruin their life and forcing them back in where they will be miserable forever. The shattering of glass awoke me from my thoughts and a happy shout from Demyx startled me.

"Good idea, Axel! We should break glass items too!" Demyx cheered and started dropping anything glass he could find, pieces of shattered glass everywhere. I picked up the photo frame that I accidently dropped and sighed. Roxas wasn't going to be very happy when he sees his favorite picture on the floor. Wait, how had he known that this was his favorite picture? Things were starting to get more complicated and making less sense. Marluxia and Demyx seemed to be doing all the word while Zexen was just staying silent and being… well, Zexen and I was just watching.

"What's wrong, buddy 'ol pal?" Demyx asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I jumped a bit in surprise. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize that Demyx had been next to me.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it." I said, trying to give my signature smile which failed but Demyx was too proud of himself for the damages of the apartment to realize it.

"Alright, let's get back to the Castle then." Marluxia said after a long awkward-silence. He fluffed his hair up and teleported back to the Castle as did Demyx. Zexen put his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes before disappearing as well. He may not have said anything, but for some reason I felt reassured that everything was going to be okay. I let out a sigh and disappeared back into my room. The rest of the day I just stayed in my room, listening to heavy-metal music. It seemed to be somewhat calming. It was starting to become night time and I started to wonder if Roxas was okay.

'Maybe I should go check up on him' I thought to myself and teleported to his apartment. Surely enough, all the junk was cleaned up and the broken photo frame was replaced with another one. The A/C was the only thing that was on and I silently roamed the place until I ended up in Roxas' room. I went inside and started at him as he slept, sighing a little.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping…' I thought as a pang of pain formed in my chest once again. I sat down on his bed, running my hand through his hair. Why was I feeling this way for him all of a sudden? I only liked him as a brother before but could it be that… my feelings deepened for him? That's impossible though. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and stood up, teleporting back to my room in Castle Oblivion. I laid down on my bed and started to wonder, hours going by as my mind was filled with thoughts and more thoughts about feelings and Roxas.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's where I'm leaving off, kiddies! So make sure to read and review please! I would love for my fellow readers to share this with more Kingdom Hearts Yaoi fans~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that I made you guys wait a long while. ^_^' Ciao!


End file.
